GATE: And Thus, the Empire of the Rising Sun fought there!
by 117Jorn
Summary: Everything was planned, the Empire prepared for their strike against the western barbarians... but then, the Gate opened, and they were deliberately attacked by forces unknown to them - all of whom were crushed by the Empire. With the gateway to a new world open, the Emperor reset his gaze on this new world, as the Empire of the Rising Sun ascends to this new world.


**Authors Note: ...if I had the rights to C&C, I would've fired everyone who works at Electronic Arts who created that abomination known as C&C: Rivals and tarnished the name of our lord and savior Kane. And if I owned the rights to GATE, I would've started work on the next season of the anime. **

* * *

**August 26th 1989 - Tokyo, Japan**

**Imperial Palace**

* * *

The Empire of the Rising Sun was a glorious, and grand nation - the premier leader of the Greater Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere (GACOPS). They alone liberated the nations of the Pacific from their barbaric, western colonists and barbarians in the Great Pacific War. Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, even China - once divided between the Communist and Capitalist parties, was brought to heel by Japan and their allies - bringing forth the dawn of a new age for their people.

Was there resistance? But of course, both within and without as these nations felt that Japan was no better than the barbarians of the west - but time had shown them all that these concerns were ill-placed, thanks to men like Isoroku Yamamoto, who ensured that the honor of Japan would never be sullied by the ambitions of Imperialists such as the late Hideki Tojo. But while all of these nations were part of GACOPS, there was no mistaking Japan and the Empire of the Rising Sun as the true leaders of this alliance.

They were the undisputed rulers of the Pacific, and neither the Soviets nor the Allies were willing to contest to that claim as they battled with one another across Europe. And it was thanks to this that the Empire and GACOPS was capable of modernizing and refurbishing their industry, their economy, and most importantly their military. The Empire was preparing for war once more, this time to bring the entire world into a new Co-Prosperity Sphere, and oust the barbarians from power to enact a new age of enlightenment to the world.

That was how many military leaders within the Empire saw this, but there were few who had their doubts. One such individual currently marched through the Imperial Palace. Standing at 5'11" with short, crew cut black hair, and brown eyes - clad within the black uniform of the Imperial Military, with the rank pins of the imperial crest, which identified him as a Field Commander of the Imperial Military.

The man approached a set of double-doors - flanking either side of the doors and halls were over a dozen elite Imperial Warriors - the guards of the Emperor himself. Their gaze set forward, and their attention focused on even the slightest disturbance. They spared him a quick glance as he came into view, but their attention immediately returned forward - having been informed to expect his presence.

He approached the doors, to where a woman dressed as a Geisha stood before him. She nodded as she turned, opening the door for him, and gestured the Commander inside as she bowed. The Commander returned the gesture as he walked within, the doors closing behind him.

There he sat, silently trimming a Bonsai tree - clad in a set of elaborate robes with the markings of the Empire adorne upon it. While he appeared to be an elderly man, there was no mistaking that behind those eyes were a wise, and calculating mind. He glanced up at him upon his entrance - and the moment he did, the Commander bowed. "Yoshiro-Sama." He said.

Emperor Yoshiro smiled at the young man "Please, rise my friend." He nodded, "It is good to see you, Commander Yamamoto."

Setsuna Yamamoto smiled slightly as he stood upright "And you, Yoshiro-sama." He acknowledged.

"So, I am assuming you have read the battleplan, Commander." Yoshiro mused, as he glanced back at the tree, carefully trimming off the top.

"I have Yoshiro-sama and…" Setsuna began, but bit his lip. The Emperor heard his hesitation and glanced back up.

"I am no stranger to criticism, Setsuna." He said, gesturing for him to sit. "Please, speak your mind."

Setsuna hesitated for a moment longer, before nodding as he sat on his knees across from the Emperor. "Yoshiro-sama… I feel that we are attacking the Soviets too early," He began, "Even with their attention focused towards the west, if timed poorly our offensive may get bogged down by winter - and Napoleon learned the hard truth of how lethal a Russian winter can be."

"Yes, I know of this issue." The Emperor nodded, "We've invested time and resources to ensure all our machines and equipment are hardened against the coldest weathers… but we will not know for certain how effective they are until we truly put them into combat..."

"True, but winter is the least of my concerns to be honest…" Setsuna shook his head. "I feel as though we should wait until the Soviets and Allies are finished fighting one another - and whoever wins we then attack them while they are weakened… if we strike now, we may risk the Allies and Soviets rallying _together_ against us…"

Yoshiro chuckled slightly "Ah, the Soviets and Allies _together_?" He questioned with a laugh. "The Soviets are steadfast on their conquest of the world, and the Allies stand strong against Communism… not to mention our… _agent_ in the United States. They will never work together."

Setsuna was forced to admit that was a strong point. Ackerman was a President of their own creation - vehemently against Communism, promoter of Capitalism and keeping the Allies attention squarely on the Soviets - leaving the Empire and GACOPS alone to grow and prosper.

"That may be true… but all it takes is one mistake, and our President may be found out." Setsuna sighed, "Yoshiro-sama, you know as well as I do that there are many moving parts to this plan… even the slightest flaw could jeopardize years of planning… and plans rarely survive first contact with the enemy."

"Ah, Murphy's Law…" The Emperor chuckled once more, putting down his trimming blade. "Yes, I know of this, my friend… but remember - unlike Napoleon, we have a divine destiny - it will be us who frees this world from the Barbarians of the west, and show them all the superiority of Bushido."

The Field Commander let out a small sigh "Yes… divine destiny…" he muttered under his breath, as Yoshiro frowned ever so slightly. "I-I mean no disrespect Yoshiro-sama, I-"

"Peace, friend." The Emperor rose his hand, as the Commander fell silent. "It is no wonder why my son takes a liking to you… you see conflict as a test of strategy and wits, of tactics and technology… and I admit that this makes for a substantial part of war."

The Emperor then stood up from his seat "But war is not simply about brute force, a fact you yourself know." He continued as he walked towards the balcony of the palace - gesturing the Commander to follow, which he did. "You studied with my son in the west - you know as well as I do how they think… they look up to symbols of power, their statues and monuments to their past… and yet they have innovated so little… their culture and way of life is stagnant. From the Allies worship of consumerism, to the Soviets self-defeating path of a freedom their people will never experience."

"We must show them that there _is _a way forward in this world," The Emperor smiled, as he looked at Tokyo in the distance. "But we must first set an example out of the Soviets… and from there, from their crushing defeats we will show the Allies the true might of our Empire - and they will see the futility of opposing us."

"They will not surrender so easily, Yoshiro-sama… especially the Americans." Setsuna shook his head, "Even with Ackerman, the American people as a whole are fiercely independent… as my grandfather warned, the United States is a slumbering giant, a juggernaut of industry… even with GACOPS, we will be hard pressed to stand against that kind of raw power…"

"Which is why we must act fast, like the swinging of a blade." The Emperor assured, as he patted the Katana sword which rested on his side. "Our targets must be precise, and timed perfectly... "

"Perhaps…" Setsuna nodded, "Yet still, I just worry-"

There it was, like the distant booming of fireworks which caused both men to stop. They knew that booming noise was not a firework, but an explosion. "What in the name of…?" The Emperor questioned.

"Yoshiro-Sama!" Setsuna pointed forward, gesturing to a pillar of smoke beginning to rise up from Tokyo.

Suddenly the doors burst open, as the guards who were outside burst into the chamber, along with an officer of the Imperial Army "Yoshiro-Sama!" He shouted in worry. "Ginza is under attack! We must get you to safety!"

"What?!" Yoshiro roared in anger, "Who? How?! Our Air Defenses are impenetrable!"

"We do not yet know, but you must make it to safety!" The officer exclaimed, "Please!"

Yoshiro growled, his fist clenched before his head darted towards Setsuna - the Commander actually _flinching _at the raw rage which was upon the Emperor's face. "Take command of our forces!" he ordered. "Find who is attacking us, and _crush them_, with the weight of the divine winds!"

This snapped Setsuna back to reality, as his expression shifted to one almost mirroring the Emperor's. "Hai, Yoshiro-sama." He bowed, before he rushed out of the room, reaching for his communicator to speak with his officers, as the Emperor's guards escorted him deeper into the palace.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Tokyo - Ginza District**

* * *

Itami Yōji considered himself a man of simple tastes and desires - he was an Otaku at heart and anyone who knew him knew this as well. He made a career for himself as being 'barely passable', with mediocre grades, mediocre skills… he did the bare minimum required from him in order to continue to indulge in his hobbies. And while he was spurred by a sense of patriotism upon enlisting in the Imperial Armed Forces, in his head his hobby would usually take priority unless something drastic happened.

When he means 'something drastic', that would usually involve something along the lines of a national emergency. Something that called for immediate action to save lives. And even though some may call him mediocre - when the time arises, he is more than willing to take up the fight…

...granted even _he _was caught aback when _dragons _started flying around, and ancient roman soldiers started marching and charging across the streets, all while a plethora of beasts and monsters joined them, recklessly slaughtering anything in their way.

As chaos enveloped the streets of Tokyo, with civilians running away from the invading horde of creatures that looked as if they belonged to a Dungeons & Dragons game… Itami was _mad_. Mad that someone decided to attack his country, mad that someone decided to attack his _city_, but most importantly…

...he was _furious_ that this was going to undoubtedly shut down the Convention before it even begins!

As much as that single fact infuriated him however, his Imperial Army training kicked in immediately as he rushed towards the source of the commotion, he finally heard the sound of gunfire ahead - spotting an Imperial Police officer with a Kinetic pistol out, firing at a dragon that flew overhead - hitting its rider who fell off the creature. But the combatant wasn't finished as he brandished a dagger and charged at the officer, who looked too stunned to react to the situation.

But Itami was perfectly ready, as he ran forward and tackled the Roman look-a-like soldier to the ground, making him drop his weapon and grappled him within a chokehold. Growling, he used his free hand to grab the dagger, holding it tightly "You picked the _wrong _fucking day to invade, gaijin…" he growled, before he shoved the knife into his chest where the heart would be. The solder tried to gasp for air, blood pooling from out his chest - a squirt of blood hitting Itami in the face, but he barely even noticed it as he held the figure close - waiting until he finally stopped struggling, and fell limp.

Once dead, he stood up and turned to the officer and the civilians he was protecting, who all looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe "Are you alright?" He questioned quickly.

This snapped the officer back to reality, as he nodded "Y-Yes, but who-"

"I'm from the Imperial Army!" Itami said quickly, stepping towards the cop. "Does that radio work? Contact your superiors and tell them to direct the civilians to the Imperial Palace! It's the closest safety here!"

"But the Palace is-"

"Just do it!" Itami shouted, as he grabbed the officer by the scruff of his uniform. "If anyone asks, tell them Second Lieutenant Itami Yōji authorized it! Now get to it before even more civilians get slaughtered!"

Not wanting to question an officer of the Imperial Army, the policeman nodded hastily as he pulled out his radio and began relaying the message to the rest of the Tokyo police forces. As he did that, Itami barked at the civilians - telling them to follow his lead as they made haste towards the palace itself.

* * *

**Imperial Palace**

* * *

"Father!"

Yoshiro turned to his side, and saw his son - crowned prince Tatsu approach, with his aide and intelligence officer, Suki Toyama, right beside him.

"My son," Yoshiro nodded, as they continued through the halls of the Imperial palace. "Are you alright?"

"Yes father, but what is happening?" Tatsu exclaimed, concern and fury upon his face. "Who is attacking us? And how were they able to breach our coastal defenses? And so close to the palace!"

"All questions I myself wish we had the answers to, but we will soon." Yoshiro nodded. "Commander Yamamoto has taken command of all forces in Tokyo, and is calling all nearby forces to repel these invaders."

"Yoshiro-sama!" Suki spoke up, drawing her attention away from the portable phone in her hand. "A large number of civilians are amassing outside the Imperial Palace!"

"Civilians?" Tatsu shouted, "What are they doing?"

"The police forces say they are trying to enter the palace courtyard," Suki said, "But are being denied entry due to-"

Yoshiro's eyes narrowed, and with a fluid motion he stole Suki's phone, pressing it against his own ear. "You know my voice, do you not?" He spoke, in a low tone. "Open the gates - allow them inside. The protection of our people must be our number one priority - do I make myself clear?"

Tatsu could hear the panicked response from the officer at the gate, and couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. As the Emperor gave the phone back to Suki, his eyes remained narrowed as he glanced at Tatsu. "My son… with me." He said, as he turned around, and began heading down a different corridor of the palace.

The crowned prince blinked in surprise, but followed him - alongside his escorts as they moved deeper within the palace. It was not long before the Prince realized what his father planned to do, and his heart was filled with a sense of worry… yet also, a sense of eagerness.

* * *

Itami wished he could thank the Emperor in person for opening the gates to the Imperial palace - as the civilians trickled within its walls. In the meantime TPD forces were quickly amassing around the Palace, all fully armed and armored with battle gear normally meant to fight against organized criminals, now to fight against these barbarians who besieged their capital.

Now clad with a borrowed police BDU, Itami walked up to the officers in command "Where is the army?" He questioned.

"Air support is coming in from Ichigaya, and the first regiment is out of Nerima." The Chief of police informed. "Until then, we will defend Sakurada-mon to the death if need-be."

"Spoken like a true Imperial Warrior." Itami chuckled.

"Here they come!" Any semblance of a playful atmosphere died immediately as the police officers stood at their posts - forming a blockade by the gates of the Palace, with ballistic shields at the ready. Men armed with rifles, Submachine guns and riot grenade launchers stood fast as the enemy army approached.

Itami could see them - a horde of men and beasts that looked like they belonged in a fantasy anime or manga, some as tall as some of the Empire's own mecha, other riding in horseback. A figure marched ahead of the formation, speaking in a language Itami did not recognize - but vaguely reminded him of Latin. He seemed to be barking out orders, before he seemed like he was giving some grand speech before the troops.

Suddenly however, the ground rumbled - catching both the enemy forces and the Police off-guard. Someone cried out in surprise from within the walls of the palace, and Itami looked… and his eyes widened, as a sense of awe filled his body.

**BGM: C&C RA3 OST "Enter the Shogun Executioner"**

He was no stranger to the King Oni - it was one of the largest heavy assault mecha ever created by the Empire, surpassed only by the gargantuan Susanoo artillery mecha. But emerging from the walls of the Imperial Palace were two very unique King Oni's - one painted jet black, with a golden trim with its few modifications. But next to it, was an even larger King Oni - colored bright red, with ornate armor plating, build-in rocket launchers, and most importantly of all, what appeared to be an oversized Katana sword held aloft in its right hand.

This was the Greater King Oni, one of only two to ever be built by the Empire. One was owned by Kenji Tenzai, who helped develop the King Oni's. While the other was owned and piloted by one man, and one man only: the Emperor himself.

When this colossal 20 meter tall behemoth appeared, all of the enemy soldiers quivered in fear at the sight of the monstrosity - as it casually strolled from its docking birth, approaching the gates of the palace.

"_I have led our people for over three decades,_" A voice spoke from the Greater King Oni - causing all of the Japanese citizens to gasp in surprise, to hear the voice of their divine emperor. "_I have protected our nation from the Barbarians of all four corners of the world, and liberated all nations of the Pacific under our rule! And yet you dare to desecrate our land with your tainted footsteps, spill the blood of _MY PEOPLE?!"

With one fluid motion, he pulled out the great Katana sword, and pointed it at the horde of beasts. "_For the crimes you have committed upon our land, I sentence your lives as forfeit! And not one of you shall live to see another day!_" And with that declaration, the Emperor leapt over the walls, the enemy forces backing off in fear at the giant charging mecha. However, they were moving far too slow as the Emperor swung the great sword. With a single swing from his blade, _dozens _of men and beasts were slaughtered instantly in a massive display of gore and blood as they were reduced to smears on the concrete.

"_Tenno heika! BANZAI!_" Tetsu screamed, following his father's example while jumping over the walled gates - the eyes of his King Oni burning as he unleashed a barrage of concentrated plasma fire upon the invaders - any who were caught in the immediate vicinity of the attack were instantly vaporized, others suffering third degree burns as they screamed in pain, terror and confusion.

The enemy army, broken with the loss of their leader and the blitz of these two hulking monstrosities, began faltering as they broke ranks to escape the giants. The two King Oni's stood tall and proud, firing their plasma cannons at the aggressors, while the Emperor himself swung his Katana sword over and over again - forcing the enemies to keep their distance. All while on the sidelines, the Imperial Police forces could only watch in stunned awe as their Emperor and his son battled the savages before them. Even Itami's mouth was slightly agape as he watched the spectacle before them.

**BGM: Bushido - Rising Storm OST **

Then came the familiar sounds of propellers and turboprop engines, as Itami looked to the skies. He was greeted by the sight of Mecha Tengu jet fighters and Striker VX Helicopters soaring in from the skies. Following close behind were numerous other forms of Imperial aircraft and flight-capable mecha. The Tengu's firing their dual kinetic burst-shot autocannons in strafing runs, tearing into the enemy lines further. All while Strikers unleashed their payload of missiles and rockets upon them, as enemy soldiers flew into the air in bloodied, destroyed heaps of flesh.

A team of four Tengu fighters flew in low, almost as if they were going to crash - but Itami had seen these aircraft transform numerous times before. In perfect unison, the machines bodies shifted and turned revealing arms and legs from within, revealing their mecha forms. They immediately took up flanking positions on either side of the Emperor and crowned prince, firing their Kinetic autocannons against any enemy foolish enough to approach their glorious leaders.

Across the entire city of Tokyo, this became a common sight to the invaders - the Imperial forces descended upon them like a swarm of furious hornets whose nest was attacked. Tsunami tanks drove in from the beaches and waterways, firing upon the large ogres. Isha Vector Tank Jets moved into city crossings, firing at pinned enemy positions. Hanzo Z mobile weapons fought alongside Imperial Warriors and Tank Busters to clear street after street of enemies, and protecting stranded civilians. And in the skies above, Rocket Angels and Fujin Variable Strikers combed the air as they hunted down and killed every aerial threat they could find.

The enemy forces were hopelessly routed - dropping their weapons and running as fast as they could back to the gate from where they came. There was no organization or grace in this retreat - they were just running for their lives from the beasts that their superiors had foolishly awoken. And soon, history will look upon this day as the first of many triumphs over this new, foreign foe…

* * *

**Two Months Later**

* * *

"Scouts sent through the gate have reported a vibrant world on the other side, confirming without a doubt that the… 'gate' is some form of wormhole," the Scientist reported before not only the Emperor, but prince Tatsu, Commander Yamamoto and all other senior military staff of the Emperor. All gathered in the central command hub deep within the Imperial palace. "From what our equipment has gathered, the method of its establishment is not _too _different from the method in which Allied Chronospheres operate… but clearly on a much more wider scale."

The Emperor scratched his chin in thought "And what can we tell from the world itself?" He questioned the scientist.

"Our scout teams were able to get detailed scans," He continued, "From what they were able to gather… the world on the other side of the Gate is remarkably similar to our own, but with no signs of industrial pollution like in our world… fertile fields, clear skies, and of course a breathable atmosphere."

Yoshiro hummed, his gaze returning to the images taken from the opposite side of the gate by the scouts. "Thank you professor, that will be all for now." Tatsu thanked the scientist, who gave a final deep bow before seeing himself out.

Two months after the Gate first appeared in Ginza, and much had already changed within the Empire. The plans to invade the Soviet Union were put on hold in order to deal with this far more pressing situation. The entire Ginza district was evacuated of civilians and transformed into a military outpost, the gate placed under strict quarantine within a domed structure and fenced off with a fortress wall. Burst Drones were deployed to keep an eye within the structure to act as an early warning system should anymore enemies attempt to cross over.

And that was even with the fortifications already established on the other side of the gate consisting of layers of turrets as well as the hastily formed Otherworld Expeditionary Army. There were already reports that they had engaged in combat, but were holding their own easily against the archaic weapons and strategies employed by their enemies.

Keeping this kind of activity secret from the Allies and Soviets was initially believed to be difficult, but these estimates proved false as they were clearly too focused on each other to pay them much mind. While they _did _make an inquiry, GACOPS was able to spin a simple story of claiming that it was a terrorist attack made by remnants of the People's Liberation Army of China. They seemed to have either bought it, or simply didn't care as they had not inquired about it any further since.

"An entirely new world… right in our backyard…" Shinzo Nagama mused as he observed some of the photos in his hand. "Never could we have anticipated this…"

"A world untouched by the Allies or Soviets," Kenji Tenzai nodded in agreement. "...it's practically _begging _us to take it…"

"Let us not act to hasty, Kenji." Setsuna said warily. "These new lands have occupants…"

"Armed with little more than metal swords and wooden bows." Naomi Shirada scoffed. "We can make quick work of them, our forces could conquer their entire world within but a few months!"

"I am not saying that we _can't_, Admiral Shirada," Setsuna sighed, "What I am questioning is if it is our only course forward… "

"They attacked our city without any provocation!" Naomi shouted, slamming her fist into the table. "Slaughtered _our _people! And yet there are still those left unaccounted for, leaving us only to assume they may have been captured by these Gaijin! You cannot possibly be suggesting _diplomacy_ now of all times!"

"I must agree with the Admiral, we cannot allow this transgression to stand." Kenji nodded. "They attacked our homes, it's only fair we return the favor."

"If you know yourself and not your enemy, for every battle you win, you will also suffer a defeat." The Imperial field commander quoted, tapping his finger on the table. "Sun Tzu understood this concept… we may have the technological advantage, but what else do we know of our enemy? Their politics? Economy? Manpower? Total territory owned? Their own enemies? We cannot act until we gain more details about our opponent… and as the Emperor has told us countless times, brute force in this scenario is not our only weapon."

Yoshiro smiled slightly as he heard that "_Now _you wish to listen to my strategies, hm?" He questioned, somewhat amused.

"What are you talking about?" Tatsu questioned, looking at Setsuna rather curiously.

"If this civilization is truly a feudal-era nation… then they must have incredibly low technology, and medical practices." Setsuna explained, "Winters must be brutal to the average citizen without proper heating systems, and they may not have a strong agricultural base like ours… Prince Tatsu, do you remember Professor Rowell?"

Tatsu let out a short scoff, smiling slightly. "Ah yes, the historian." He chuckled, "He was your favorite, was he not?"

"He was… gave me plenty of advice," Setsuna nodded, "One of which was this… the people are your moat, your walls, your life's blood… if you earn their respect, earn their allegiance… they will follow you no matter what." He then leaned forward. "But… if we can show them a… _better _way to live, a better way than whatever their homeland could ever provide… "

"Subterfuge…" Shinzo realized, as he slowly began to smirk. "I see… I never took you to think so… _underhandedly_, Commander Yamamoto."

"I am simply a pragmatist, who pays attention to history." The commander smiled, "Besides… these people may not be well informed about the nature of our war… they may think they are still at peace, or fed false information. They should not be punished for their ignorance… their _leaders _however must and _will _be held accountable…. Lieutenant General Hazama has informed me that he plans to send out dedicated recon teams into the special region, to scout the surrounding land… we should use this opportunity to reach out to the villages and towns closest to our Expeditionary Forces to establish relationships, maybe even trade routes."

"It will be dangerous… sending them into enemy territory like this…" Naomi muttered. "Even with all the aerial recon we've performed… there is only so much you can learn from a birds eye view."

"Not to mention our men still do not fully understand the native languages," Shinzo added, "While some of the POW's have been… _helpful_, most of our forces still do not understand the language... "

"...not entirely," Kenji spoke up, drawing glances from the others. "As you know, we have been testing the military applications of our cyberbrain technology, creating soldiers with cyberbrains… with faster response times and processing power, a soldier with a cyberbrain can learn and understand their native tongues much quicker. We have a few such soldiers under our command… I suggest for each of the teams we deploy, at least one travels with them to act as a go-to translator."

"Are the… Cyberbrains reliable in the field?" Tatsu questioned cautiously.

Kenji allowed himself a prideful smirk "They're already combat-tested in numerous… off-the-books operations," he informed, as he looked at one of the files he had brought. "Warrant Officer Judai Tanaka was part of the Teishin Shudan, and operated against PLA rebels during Operation: Shinchū Teien."

"I thought that operation was botched," Naomi muttered, "With that PLA ambush…"

"Warrant Officer Tanaka is the only reason that mission was at all salvageable," Kenji enforced, "Its with his efforts that the last visages of the original PLA leadership are now nothing more than a bad memory in the eyes of the Chinese people, and helped ensure their loyalty by showing them the true face of their so-called 'heros'. He will do wonders in the Special Region."

Setsuna took a look at the file on the officer in question. "He _does _have a good record…" he mused, glancing at the Emperor. "Emperor?"

"Very well," The Emperor nodded, as he stood up - the other military commanders all joining him as well. "Gentlemen, Ladies… this world, the… _special region_, it is the next stepping stone towards our divine destiny… it could have appeared anywhere in the world, and yet it appeared _here_, in the heart of the Empire! And we must grasp this opportunity while we still can. The people of these lands must be taught the error of their ways, and be brought into the fold of the Rising Sun! Destiny is waiting for us through that gate, my friends… all we need do… is _claim it_."

"Yes, your majesty!" The men and women within the room all agreed, bowing to the emperor in respect.

"While the Barbarians of our world fight over the scraps of the west… we will continue to prepare, expand, and grow stronger!" The Emperor nodded. "The day of their reckoning _is _fast approaching… but until that day comes, we shall remain ever vigilant in the face of opposition, and ensure that our rising sun never falters!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

* * *

**117Jorn: I've actually been wanting to do this kind of story for a good long while now, since as far as I could see the only example of a GATE/C&C Red Alert crossovers I could find are either told from the POV of Soviets, or from an alliance between the Empire and the Allies post-war. To which I say: Come on people! Let the ERS have its time to shine in the world of Falmart! And if you immediately make them all buddy-buddy with the Allies, it removes all the potential tensions that could bring when the Allies and/or Soviets find out about it! So, I have corrected this issue by creating my own GATE fic. Here's hoping it works. **

**Also, special thanks to my beta readers/co-authors Patriot-112 and AstralXYZ - the latter of whom actually worked on the cancelled C&CR3 Mod 'Paradox' and helped create several new mecha and units for the Rising Sun, most of which can be viewed in the Paradox wiki and will certainly be used in this story. **

**Thank you all for viewing, so stay tuned for future updates!**

**_Tenno heika! BANZAI!_**

**P.S here are some codex entries to help explain new Imperial units, terminology and such:**

* * *

**Imperial Codex:**

**Greater Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere (GACOPS):** In 1950 the Second Sino-Japanese War came to a close with the dissolution of the Kuomintang of China, and the forcing of the People's Liberation Army into exile. And following the collapse of China, other Pacific countries followed suit as allegiance was sworn one by one to the Japanese Empire. Initially the Japanese held direct control of these territories as part of their empire, but worries arose by Grand Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto slowly began coming to light, as it became more and more prevalent that Japan was spreading its reach too far, stretching their influence to thin.

This culminated with the beginning of the third Sino-Japanese war, otherwise known as the 'Great Rebellion' as Japanese territories were attacked by resurgent resistance factions vying for control of their lands - supported covertly by Soviet and Allied intelligence forces. Yet even with these odds, the Japanese Imperial Armed Forces were able to beat back these foreign influences, and secure their dominance over eastern asia and the pacific. However this rebellion was a learning experience for the Empire, as they heeded Isoroku's warnings. They cannot control this much territory on their own - and they cannot allow themselves to treat the people of these lands unfairly, less they repeat the mistakes which have been made in their initial occupation of Korea.

After the war, the Empire began a vast series of reforms within itself, and its controlled territory. Foreign nations such as Siam, Vietnam, Cambodia, the Philippines, and other offshore island nations. They granted them status as Vassal states, lead by an elected or appointed Shugo's - or Governors - who govern these nations, and acting as their voice to the Empire itself. And to help ensure that voice is equal to others, the Empire formulated the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere, or GACOPS.

GACOPS is to Japan, what the Allied Nations is to the United States, or the World Socialist Alliance is to the USSR. They are an extension of the wider Empire across the pacific, ensuring stability within their domain of control. While all of these nations are still part of the Empire, they each have a voice within their own daily lives which are rarely infringed upon by the Empire itself. In return of trading goods and services to the home islands and their directly controlled territories (like Korea and Manchuria), the Empire is sworn to protect their shipping lanes in international waters from pirates, aide in Search-and-Rescue operations, and other important duties. Members are even allowed to establish their own small Self-Defense Forces to guard their lands in support of the Imperial military.

While initially these peoples of foreign lands were treated as second-class citizens, reforms made by the military and government of the Empire has lead to these people to have full citizenship with mainland Japan. And it was thanks to these reforms that the Empire retitled itself not as just the Empire of Japan, but as the Empire of the Rising Sun, to show the unity of all pacific island and coastal nations who make up GACOPS. Many people, forged into one nation under the Emperor. While some still fight against them, notably supporters of the Chinese Communist Party, the lives of the men and women of the Empire across the pacific is far greater than it ever was before.


End file.
